


Running With the Sun

by cynicalettuce



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: HARD, Karasuno Family, M/M, daichi tries to be mature but he is teenage boy, free kageyama from the team😔🤞🏽, he’s pining too, hinata is very oblivious, kageyama is pining, most tsukki, oh hinata is literally the sun, pure fluff, they suck but honestly just tired of the idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29201841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynicalettuce/pseuds/cynicalettuce
Summary: Hinata invites Kageyama to run before meeting up with the team, but little does he know Kageyama is gay panicking the entire time.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Running With the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first haikyuu fic so I was worried the characterization would be a little off oops Hope yall enjoy though!  
> Folllow me on twt @cynicalettuce ❤️

Hinata inhaled and exhaled as his thumb hovered over the send button. Before he could back out, he pressed it and promptly ran away from his phone as if it were due to blow up. Anxiously waiting for his teammate’s response, he hid behind his closet door with curious eyes.

Suddenly he heard a ping and made a break towards his phone.

“Sure,” he read blankly. His eyes lit up as he dropped his phone and twirled around his room. He quickly changed his clothes into something more fitting, grabbed his small bag, and bolted out the door, yelling a quick goodbye to his mom and Natsu.

He ran towards their agreed meeting spot and impatiently waited, as his eyes continued to search for his partner and his leg bounced. Leaning against a pole, Hinata tried to breathe steadily as he watched his breath enter the cold air and slowly dissipate. Then a figure came walking up the side of the hill.

“Kageyama!” Hinata yelled, scrambling for his bag.

“Stop yelling, dumbass!” Kageyama tried to scowl, but his eyes were softer than his words. Hinata could only chuckle as he walked towards the other boy.

“Well, you’re like 5 minutes late so if I wanna yell your name, I will!” Not being able to retort, the setter rolled his eyes and turned his attention towards stretching.

“Why’d you ask to run with me before we ate with the team?” He turned his gaze towards Hinata, holding his knee to his chest.

“Hm? I just wanted to hang out with you.” His eyes earnestly shone, making Kageyama quickly face front. Anything but to look at how bright Hinata looked. It felt as if the sun had decided to come down to Earth specifically for Kageyama.

“Shut up.” And he ran. All he could hear was confused yelling as he tried to push his feelings to the back of his mind. However, Hinata quickly caught up, demanding to know why his words were shot down. Kageyama kept his eyes front and hoped his flushed face would be attributed   
to the cold. Realizing he would continue to be ignored, Hinata changed the subject.

“Waah, I’m so excited to eat,” he sighed, “I hope I get to eat lots of rice.” Since his face had calmed down, Kageyama turned towards his running partner and agreed silently. For the rest of their run, Hinata babbled on and on while Kageyama listened intently, wanting to catch all of the other boy’s words.

Afterwards, the two arrived where the team was.

“Where were you two?” Daichi interrogated, his hands fixed on his hips. Hinata excitedly answered. Daichi sighed, but left it alone otherwise. He led his underclassmen to where the rest of the team was, and the room exploded with greetings towards them.

After saying hi to everybody, Hinata leaned towards Kageyama and whispered, “I gotta use the bathroom. You can start eating without me.” Other than a grunt, Kageyama didn’t respond. And just like that, Hinata was down the hall.

He blinked once, looked at his nails, and decided he could wait a little longer to eat.

“Aren’t ya gonna eat?” Suga asked. Kageyama almost answered, but Tsukkishima got to it first.

“He’s probably waiting for Hinata to get back.” Conversations died down as the room peered towards Kageyama with knowing eyes. A blush crept up his neck, realizing what their gazes were all insinuating. Before anybody could break the silence, Hinata walked in with a satisfied smile on his face. He paused at the silence.

“Uh, why’s it so quiet?” All the eyes in the room shifted towards him in one motion. Suddenly, only booming laughter could be heard, confusing the oblivious spiker. Kageyama quickly took his seat and shoved his food in his mouth before the other could see him. Though the room was loud, Hinata’s high pitched questionings were the only thing Kageyama’s ear picked up on. Then a seat was pulled next to him.

“Do you know what they were laughing about, Yama?” The rice suddenly caught in his throat and as he choked the laughter somehow grew even louder. Still left in the dark, Hinata hurriedly passed him a glass of water.

“Come on, guys. Leave him alone,” Daichi ordered between his own fits of laughter. Seemingly ignoring this, Hinata glanced at Kageyama’s plate.

“Wait, did you just start eating? I thought I said you could start without me...” It was almost as if a bomb had been set off with how loud the team was. Poor Kageyama sank in his seat while Hinata could only gawk around the noisy room.


End file.
